Why Me? The Silly Boy's My
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Naruto si bangsawan rupawan bertemu dengan Hinata si gadis perawan idaman para pria dan juga si Sasuke calon raja Psikopat sinting pun bertemu. Apa yang akan terjadi? NaruHina, SasuHina. MinaKushi (dikit). Humor setengah mateng. Banjir Typo. Gak suka, jangan baca yaa!
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me? The Silly Boy's My**

Pagi yang cerah di Negeri Konoha yang kini tengah di penuhi oleh manusia yang berlalu lalang di setiap jalan. Menjajakan barang yang mereka dagangkan. Anak kecil berlari kesana kemari. Para ibu-ibu yang tengah membereskan rumah mereka. sungguh sebuah kegiatan yang biasa dan umum dilakukan.

Tapi tidak dengan sosok satu itu. dengan gagahnya ia berjalan dengan cengiran bodohnya, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi kenapa ia malah terlihat seperti orang dungu. Oke, ada yang protes? Pakaian ala bangsawan yang berkibar-kibar terkibas angin. Layaknya model, ia hanya membirakan itu terjadi tanpa tau bahwa garasi celananya sedikit longgar dan nyaris terjatuh.

Dan,

"maaf, Naruto-sama! celana anda sedikit longgar, sebaiknya jangan biarkan angin mengibas pakaian atas anda atau semua orang melihat 'terung lemas' di dalam celana anda Tuan Muda Namikaze-sama!"tegur seseorang dibelakang pemuda itu.

"Chk, pliss deh iruka-san, jujur aje yee… gue ini udah bilang sama mami gue, waktu ngukur baju gue! Ibunda ratu gue itu selalu bilang 'kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi jangan biarkan burungmu yang masih dalam perkembangan tercepit oleh celanamu dan itu mengganggu perkembangan burungmu itu' gue harus bilang apa lagi kalo ibunda gue ngomongnya sefrontal itu ke gue!"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Iruka atau lebih tepatnya Umino Iruka yang mendengar celotehan aneh tuan mudanya hampir ayan di tempat. Bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu di tempat umum yang banyak orang dan pliss deh, malah nyaring bener itu tuan mudanya ngomong.

Plakkk

Iruka hanya bisa menampar jidatnya sendiri melihat betapa bodohnya tuan mudanya itu.

"tapi itu sudah keinginan Ibunda Kushina-san, apa boleh buat? Dan lu denger yee, sumpeh! Demi apa coba lu ngomong pake bahasa gaul gitu di era kerajaan begini, suwer dehh… lu gk nyambung banget!"

Dan gue sebagai author hanya bisa bilang "pliss dehh, tangan gue tadi kepleset waktu ngetik ini FIC!"

Orang-orang yang ngeliat duo manusia yang entah darimana kok omongannya serasa kaya alien yang habis terjun bebas dari planet Icha-Icha. Dan mereka ini ngomongin soal burung sih? Ini cerita apa? #ngais_sampah.

Dan mulailah kehidupan blangsak pemuda itu. walaupun status bangsawan tapi kelakuannya sama sekali gak bisa dibilang bangsawan. Salah satu sifatnya yang merepotkan adalah…

"gue beli itu! bungkus itu juga!"

"yang ini tuan?"

"semua! SEMUA! itu juga, ini juga! Heyy kau yang punya mata, gue beli topi unik luu!"tunjuk pemuda itu pada seorang yang pakaiannya robek sana-sini lalu memakai topi jerami mirip salah satu tokoh utama anime One Piece. Iruka nyarismencekik itu orang didepannya kalau saja dia bukan tuan mudanya.

"tuan muda naruto-sama! sebaiknya jangan membeli semua, siapa yang akan membawa semua belanjaan anda, tuan muda!"tegur iruka sopan. Pemuda, hahhh gue capek harus bilang pemuda melulu, oke, pemuda tampangnya cakep, kelakuannya awut-awutan itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Si pirang berisik yang unik itu adalah anak dari pasangan serasi abad ini, Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto ngelirik iruka yang ada disampingnya.

"hahh… pliss deh iruka-san! Elu kan tau my hobi is what? My kelakuan is what? Soo, elu gk usah repot-repot ngebacot panjang lebar, atas kali tinggi bagi dua! Toh, yang biasa bawa belanjaan gue juga para selir!"

Sumpeh dahh, tangan gue beneran kepleset. #gk_mau_ngaku.

Tarik nafas…

Buang…

Tarik nafas…

Tarik, tarik…

"haahhh… TAPI ELU JANGAN SURUH GUE YANG BAYAR BELANJAAN LUU! LU PIKIR GUE JURAGAN DUIT APE? GUE JUGA PUNYA HATI, GUE JUGA PUNYA KEBUTUHAN MAKAN GUE DENGAN DUIT INI! ELU PUNYA OTAK APE KAGAK SIHHH?"

Hahhh… habis sudah kesabaran iruka. Dengan nafas yang pendek-pendek. Iruka megap-megap kaya ikan buntal lagi bunting. Dan naruto yang conge sesaat itu pun ngorek-ngorek sedikit telinganya yang berdenging-denging denger teriakan maut paman, sekaligus orang kepercayaan ibunda kushina untuk menjaga tuan muda alias anaknya itu.

"ehehehe… sory-sory! Uang jajan gw di tahan sama ibunda selama seminggu, and ayahanda gw juga gk mau ngasih gw duit gara-gara di ancam sama ibunda kushina-sama! heehhh… kau harus bersabar iruka-san!"kata naruto sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak iruka. Gayanya udah kaya bapak-bapak yang mencoba menenangkan seorang om-om yang dimabuk cinta and cintanye baru ditolak. Hahhh… gw harus apa?#bingung_kuadrat.

Yah, namanya juga manusia, pasti punya kekurangannya. Dan iruka memaklumi itu, tapi entah kenapa ia malah tidak bisa terima kenyataan laknat itu jika berada di dekat naruto. Hahh, nyebut bang, nyebut.

Tapi sebodoh apapun naruto, seceroboh apapun naruto, serakus apapun dia makan, dan segila apapun kelakuannya, ia tetaplah naruto. Seorang bangsawan yang ramah terhadap semua orang. Tak pernah pandang bulu kepada semua orang, ia selalu bersikap ramah terhadap semua warga desa. Terutama pada sosok lemah lembut seperti wanita.

Itulah kelemahannya, ia tak berani jika sudah berurusan dengan wanita. Karena naruto menganggap bahwa wanita adalah makhluk lemah lembut yang wajib untuk dilindungi dengan kasih sayang. Jadi seperti inilah naruto. Membeli semua kebutuhan wanita dan membagikannya satu persatu kepada setiap wanita yang ia temui. Enak bener yee, jadi wanita. Sayangnya gw perempuan bukan wanita. Hahhh… #abaikan.

Dan itulah yang disukai oleh sosok wanita yang sangat misterius keberadaannya. Sosok putri bangsawan yang sosoknya saja tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapa pun. Wajahnya yang selalu tertutupi oleh kain hitam dan kalo sekilas mirip ninja hatori. Dan keberadaannya yang misterius itu selalu menjadi buruan bagi para bangsawan lain karena sekedar ingin melihat wajah sang putri sendiri.

Ia adalah putri Hyuga Hinata. Seorang putri yang sangat pemalu dan takut pada dunia luar. Dan merupakan kekasih dari pemuda bodoh dan ceria a.k.a naruto. Entah memang wanita itu matanya rusak atau otaknya agak lepas lem-nya, ia menganggap bahwa si pirang berisik alias naruto alias Namikaze Naruto alias, wesss turunin yaahh goloknya turunin yahh…

Ekhem…menyukai naruto yang orangnya luar binasa berisik, dan cerianya bukan main. Entah ngidam apa si mami kushina kok naruto kelakuannya kaya orang kena epilepsy, autis banget. Tapi, itulah keunikan si pirang berisik satu ini. mungkin hanya tuhan dan bang kishimoto sendiri yang tau. #ngelirik_bang_kishi.

"apakah hari ini naruto-sama akan menemui putri hyuga?"Tanya iruka.

"yo'I bray! Cewe gue si unyu-unyu kaya penyu itu, hahh… ntar gue gk bisa bobo ciank kalo gk liat mukanya dalam sehari!"kata naruto yang masih belum hilang bahasa gaolnya. Iruka geleng-geleng kepala lagi.

"hahhh… INI LAGI SYUTING GOBLOK! LU KAGAK BISA SERIUS DIKIT APE?".

Dan mulailah lagi bacotan gk penting.

"hahh… oke-oke! Jangan teriak oke! Gk lama gue conge permanen kalo gini caranye…"kata naruto sambil ngorek-ngorek telinganya pake linggis. Wedeww… iruka geleng-geleng disko. Lehernya serasa patah gara-gara geleng-geleng mulu.

"baiklah! ekhem… jadi, kapan naruto-sama akan menemui gadis itu?"Tanya iruka dengan kondisi dan suasana pas untuk melanjutkan syuting ini.

"hah? Gadis? Gadis siapa? Mungkin yang lu maksud artis kali. Gadis martin! Bener gak?"

Pletaakk

"ITTEEEEEEEE!"

"itu gading martin! Gue bunuh aje lu sekalian!"

"chk! Mana gue tau, namanya juga tipi gue masih di servis! Gak nonton gossip gue jadinya!"

"elu juga sih! Beli tipi kredit! Coba kaya gue dong, tipi gue cash belinye!"pamer iruka. Dan naruto hanya manyun-manyun gaje.

"tapikan kalo beli tipi kredit, duit yang lain kan bisa buat beli alat elektronik yang lain! Ingat paman iruka, ingat! Jaman sekarang, apa-apa itu kredit!"

Hedehh… plis deh naruto! Jaman sekarang itu serba mahal. aer putih aja bayar, masa iya mau kredit. Buang aer kecil aje bayar, masa iya luu mau kredit? Kaya mana jadinya tuh? Masa iya luu mau kredit pipis lu sendiri?

Iruka yang tersadar dari kerasukannya pun tersentak layaknya kakek-kakek yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak, iruka mengelus dadanya.

'sabar-sabar, iruka… ini namanya cobaan hidup! Coba aja gue gak tandatanganin itu surat utang, gak bakal gue mau kerja dimari!'batin iruka.

Sumpeh luu, gue harus betapa di sungai nil terus masuk ke piramida sambil bilang AJIBBB, geto?

"yasudahlah! Dari tadi ngomong tak jelas disini, kapan mau ke rumah putri hyuga?"kini naruto mulai berakting yang sesungguhnya. Iruka tersenyum bahagia. Lebay luu…

"sekarang atau tidak sama sekali naruto-sama!"

"hahhh…"naruto pun berjalan diikuti oleh iruka yang mengekor di belakang naruto. Layaknya anak anjing yang ngekor induknya. Sumpeh deh, elu gak banget iruka. #dibuang_ke_laut_merah.

Dalam perjalanan~

"suit suittt…"

"paman, elu denger suara gak?"Tanya naruto was was. Iruka mengerutkan dahi dan mempertajam telinganya.

"suara ap-"

"suit suiittt…"

"denger! Kayanya ada yang naksir same lu tuh!"iruka pun nengok kanan, nengok kiri. Kaya orang mau nyebrang jalan besar aje. Naruto yang denger ada yang naksir dia pun mukanya langsung sok-sok ganteng.

"yang bener? Berarti muke gue ini memang ganteng dari sononye dong?"kata naruto polos. Dengan gayanya yang sumpeh gak banget, si pirang berisik a.k.a naruto berjalan kembali dengan gagah perkasanya ia berjalan sampe matanye sendiri kagak liat kalo ada ee' kucing didepannya dan-

"koq, gue serasa nginjek lembek-lembek yaa?"naruto heran.

"ada apa, naruto-sama? kenapa berhenti?"Tanya iruka ikutan heran liat mukanya naruto yang aneh begitu.

"nee, pama iruka! Perasaan gue gk enak! Gue ini nginjek apaan sih?"dengan kurang ajarnya naruto ngangkat kakinya dan disaksikan oleh iruka dan naruto sendiri. Terlihatlah benda unik tersebut sodara-sodara bisa kita lihat sendiri andik firmansyah menggocek bola dengan lihaynya dan dapat kita lihat pemain Malaysia menghadang dan andik mengoper bola ke-

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"teriak naruto menggelegar. Dan iruka pun menutup mulutnya hendak menahan sarapan tadi pagi yang mendesak keluar dari mulutnya.

"AAAAAA?! PAMAN IRUKAAAA! BENDA APA ITTUUUUUUU? HAAAAAAA! JAUHKAN! JAUHHKAAAAAAANNN!"teriak naruto edan.

Perasaan gue aje ato ceritanya mulai ngawur?

Ekhemm… back to story…

Abaikan ee' itu. dan dapat kita lihat jika sang pangeran muda uchiha. alias uchiha sasuke yang merasa terusik dengan bakti social, alias bagi-bagi rejeki buat kaum miskin terganggu dengan suara bagai terompet tahun baru itu.

"BERISIK!"bentak sasuke sambil ngacak pinggang.

Naruto mendelik denger suara yang gak asing lagi.

"chk! Paman iruka! Ayo pergi! Ada 'pangeran muda uchiha' disini"kata naruto menekan kalimat terakhirnya sambil melotot untung aja matanya gak sampe keluar. Iruka yang ngerti dengan suasana yang serasa ada di jaman perang dunia ke 2 iruka yang tadi pengen muntah jadi terpaksa menelan muntahnya kembali karena sayang dengan sarapan tadi pagi. Hueekkss…

"baiklah! permisi tuan!"iruka pun ngelengos ninggalin sasuke yang masih masang muka angkuhnya yang sumpeh, KEREEEEEEN BANGEEEEEETT!.

Ehemm… sasuke pun menatap tajam punggung naruto yang barusan lewat disampingnya. Gak hormat dulu, gak ijin dulu, gak permisi dulu, maen nyelonong aja. Gak liat ape lu? Gue ini calon raja! Gue bikin miskin baru tau luu!. Batin sasuke yang kembali ke aktifitasnya kembali. Yaitu, bagi-bagi sembako.

Baek bener luu sas?

Naruto yang lagi gedek banget habis liat mukanya sasuke barusan itu ngomel mulu kerjanya. Iruka dibelakangnya aja Cuma geleng-geleng dengerin omongan naruto.

"dasar beruk!"

"dasar chicken butt!"

"dasar kamseupay!"

"dasar gak jaman! Rambut koq modelnya kaya bebek mau nelor!"

"dasar! Pokoknya dasar aja! Chk! Mulut gue cape!"

Akhirnya, mulut naruto pun berhenti dengan sendirinya. Dan iruka bernafas lega.

"suit… suiitt…"

Naruto berhenti lagi.

"paman! Siapa sih yang daritadi siulin kita?"naruto yang lagi dalam mood kesel bin gondok bin dongkol itu pun mulai mencari dengan serius siapa yang nyiulin dia.

Dan saat mata naruto tertuju pada sosok itu. sosok yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya sambil membawa samurai.

"…o'ow…"

"kita berjumpa lagi, naruto-kun!"kata orang itu sambil menyeret samurai itu ke arah naruto.

TBC

Mau review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Me? The Silly Boy's Mine**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina & SasuHina**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo,penggunaan bahasa yg… sedikit gaul… dll**

**Note : Mohon maaf untuk Chapy yang kemarin. Ehehe… maklum, saya emang suka lupa. Saya gak tulis** **warn-nya. And ini special tahun baru jadi apdet super kilat. Ehehe… dan untuk kali ini, terima kasih untuk koreksinya. Jujur, kalo gak ada yang tegur saya,** **saya bakalan begitu terus. Ehehe… di sini terima flame koq! Tenang aja! Saya orangnya berhati** **lapangan bola koq(?). jadi, silahkan limpahkan segala unek-unek dan koreksi para pembaca untuk cerita** **saya. Tapi harus ingat, saya bukan Uya-Kuya yang bisa membaca unek-unek para pembaca jika tidak review.** **Jadi, Di tunggu loo review-nya… XD.**

**Chapy Minggu Lalu~**

"…O'ow…"

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Naruto-kun!"kata orang itu sambil menyeret samurai itu ke arah Naruto.

**~Selamat Baca~**

"Na-Na-Na-Na…"

"Apaan sih paman? Ini bukan waktunya nyanyi kalee, pliss deh! Genting nih, suasana genting!"kata Naruto yang tegang. Masa iya, Naruto yang tampangnya rupawan, dermawan, and menawan begini ada musuhnya. Chk, yaa oloh! Yang bener?

"I-itukan… Hinata-chan!"kata Iruka yang nunjuk-nunjuk sosok aneh itu.

"HAAHHH? YA AMSYONG! Kok bisa di sini sih?"Naruto pun histeris. Udah kaya emak-emak arisan yang shock denger anaknya kecebur got. Lebay banget.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata-chan! Elu ngapain di sini?"bisik Naruto ke sosok misterius itu. suwer deh, si Naruto kaget banget. Liat aja mukanya udah kaya orang ketahuan ngerampok, pucet banget. Sedangkan Iruka bingung dan gak nyangka kalo manusia rakitan(?) di depannya adalah Putri Hinata.

Sumpeh deh, untuk apa coba Putri Hinata berdiri, nenteng samurai, muka di tutupin tudung, udah gitu nyiulin dia and Naruto? Apa maksudnya coba?

Dan dapat kita saksikan Hinata yang ditatap mengerikan oleh warga desa. Bingung sekaligus ngeri. Ngeliat Hinata yang tampilannya udah kaya ninja yang mau nodong orang pake samurai. Hedehh…

Iruka pun sepertinya harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Sapa tau aja Tensi-nya naik.

"Na-Naruto-kun… a-aku…"kata Putri Hinata yang malu-malu kucing. Manis banget gayanya, udah kaya permen lollipop pake gula 2 ton. MUUAAAAANISSSSS banget. Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. Persis kaya orang prustasi berat.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-sama! Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain saja! Di sini terlalu mencolok!"kata Iruka bijak banget. Naruto dan Hinata pun menyanggupi ajakan Iruka. Daripada dikira mau rencanain ngerampok? Mending cari tempat aman buat ngomongin apa masalahnya seorang putri Hinata.

Di pinggir Danau~

Hinata yang tentunya masih menenteng samurai-nya menatap segerombolan anak-anak kecil yang sibuk berlarian menangkap ikan di danau, seperti tak memperdulikan ketiga sosok yang dengan tampang bego dan mencurigakan-nya berdiri menatap mereka.

Chk, ini bocah. Gak takut di culik ape? Takut dikit nape? Ada orang bawa samurai noh! Hahh… #ngelus-dada

"Yoo, Hinata-chan! Luu kenapa bawa-bawa samurai? Luu mau ngapain?"Tanya Naruto yang bingung, entah semalem dia salah minum obat tidur atau apa, bisa-bisanya si Putri Hinata yang polos, gak tau apa-apa, lugu and menggemaskan jadi sosok jahanam yang mengerikan. Liat aja gayanya udah kaya malaikat pencabut singkong ehhh… salah-salah! Pencabut nyawa.

"A-ano… kemarin, waktu aku menatap burung onii-chan, aku terkejut! Karena aku ta-"

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu! Ape tadi luu bilang? Bu-burung kakak luu?"Tanya Naruto sambil ngorek telinganya, sapa tau telinganya rada bermasalah.

"BURUNG LAGII?"teriak Iruka prustasi akut. Naruto ketawa hambar sedangkan Hinata yang tudungnya udah dibuka bingung. Emang dia lagi ngomongin burung, kan abangnya jualan burung, gimana sih?

Loh kok? Neji jualan burung? Sejak kapan? #periksa-naskah

"JANGAN BAHAS SOAL BURUNG! GUE MALES NGOMONGIN ITU!"teriak Iruka nyaring banget. bahkan anak-anak kecil yang tadinya sibuk nyari ikan terdiam sambil natap Iruka.

"Ada paman mesum! Kabur yuk! Ntar kita diperkosa!"kata anak itu salah paham.

Nahlo? Emangnya sapa yang mau perkosa situ?

"Chk! Elu gak usah teriak juga kali! Haahh…"kata Naruto pijat-pijat jidatnya. Iruka pun nyengir.

"Ehehe… sory-sory! Ohh yaa! Hinata-chan mau bicara apa tadi?"

Dan Hinata pun kembali bercerita.

"Aku melihat burung onii-chan! cantik sekali! jadi aku ingin memotong rambutku! Tapi aku tidak bisa! Jaman sekarang ini kan belum ada yang namanya gunting, Jadi aku mau minta tolong padamu untuk memotong rambutku, pake samurai ini!"

"…"

"…"

Hening~

"Paman! Apa hubungannya ngeliat burung, sama potong rambut?"Tanya Naruto. Sumpeh, dia bingung banget. memangnya kenapa sih sama burungnya Neji? Naruto kali ini bener-bener gak ngerti.

"E-engg…"Iruka pun berusaha berpikir. Walaupun kenyataannya sama sekali gak nemu jawabannya. Coba Tanya sama usro'. #dihajar.

Dan kenapa Hinata menyuruh Naruto yang memotong rambutnya? Pake samurai segala lagi. Ntar kalo kepala yang kepotong, kan bahaya bro…

"Hahh… yaa sudahlah! LUPAKAN! Lupakan soal burung!"kata Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hinata yang diikat karena terlalu panjang. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Hinata nafasnya megap-megap gugup.

"Memangnya, gak sayang sama rambut luu Hinata-chan? Rambut luu bagus begini, kenape di potong?"Naruto pun membuka ikatan rambut Hinata hingga rambut panjang itu terjatuh indah. Rambut hitam yang berkilauan. Bener-bener kaya iklan conditioner di tipi-tipi.

"WOW!"Iruka pun ber'wow ria melihat betapa indahnya rambut putri Hinata.

Naruto pun mengelus rambut Hinata lagi. sesekali mencium lembut kepala Hinata. Seperti sepasang suami istri yang lagi bulan madu. Mesra banget.

Baru aja mereka berdua mesra-mesraan, and Iruka serasa jadi obat nyamuk pun ngorek-ngorek tanah. Kesel gara-gara dikacangin.

"Ehem!"deheman seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Naruto yang udah mau peluk-peluk Hinata. Kaya gaya pacaran abad kini. Kalo gak pelukan, gak afdol rasanya.

Dan dapat kita saksikan pemirsa. Sang pangeran kerajaan datang menjenguk(?) kedua sosok itu, eee… maksudnya ketiga sosok itu.

"Chk! ada perlu apa yaa, Pangeran Uchiha? apakah anda kurang kerjaan? Mungkin anda bisa mencabuti rumput di kebun warga jika anda kekurangan kerjaan!"kata Naruto senggak banget ngeliat kedatangan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang kedatangannya udah kaya jelangkung abad 20an datang gak ada yang undang, datang-datang minta di kemplang. Udah gitu, mukanya ngejek banget.

"Huh~bagaikan seekor Kera Sakti yang jatuh cinta dengan Putri Snow White!"ejek Sasuke.

Tuh kan, baru juga di bilang. Minta dikemplang nih anak. Batin Naruto gondok banget.

Emangnya jaman kerajaan udah ada cerita Snow White? #periksa-naskah-lagi.

"Ee…ape maksud luu Pangeran Uchiha? apakah dikau nyindir gue? Atau… elu iri liat keserasian kite berdua? Hmm?"Naruto pun tertawa kemenangan ngeliat Sasuke yang terkejut sekilas yang kemudian buang muka.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!"tegur Hinata. Uhh~udah kaya calon ibu rumah tangga.

Iruka yang sudah merasakan hawa tak enak yang serasa mencekiknya *halah* pun bertindak. Daripada ada pertumpahan darah antara Namikaze dengan Uchiha? hayo, pilih mana? #tampar.

"Sebaiknya, kita antar Putri Hinata pulang Naruto-sama! sepertinya, Neji-san pasti sedang mencari putri Hinata!"usul Iruka. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke mau ngomong sesuatu.

"Putri Hinata~"Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Hinata. Naruto was-was.

'Ini Anaconda mau ngapain coba? Nyentuh Hinata gue bacok luu!'batin Naruto senggak.

"Yaa, Pangeran Muda! Ada apa?"Tanya Hinata ramah. Maklum, Sasuke kan calon Raja Uchiha. Jadi dihormati banget. Tapi yaa gitu… kelakuannya kaya anak TeKa bikin gondok orang mulu kerjanya. Tapi itu bagi Naruto.

"Jadi…namamu Putri Hinata!"

"Chk! Ayo, Hinata-chan! Ada 'kucing garong'! Ntar luu dimacem-macemin lagi! Ayo paman Iruka!"kata Naruto sewot banget. Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata lembut dan di ekori oleh Iruka.

"Saya permisi, Tuan Muda Uchiha!"pamit Iruka.

"Hn!"jawab Sasuke kesel.

Kenape sih, tiap ada Putri Hinata, pasti ada si Kera Sakti itu. chk, memang si monyet satu itu, gue bikin sengsara luu… khukhukhu

Sasuke pun tersenyum setan. Mukanya udah kaya om-om mesum yang mau nagih utang. Pokoknya serem deh…

Perjalanan pulang~

"Nee, Hinata-chan! Luu kudu hati-hati sama si Introvert itu! Elu liat mukanya kan? Gue gedeg liat mukanya! Sombong banget!"omel Naruto. Lagi-lagi Iruka geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hihi… Uchiha-san itu baik kok!"kata Hinata yang termakan rayuan Sasuke. yang setahu gue, Hinata baru ketemu Sasuke tadi. Kenapa bisa kena rayu? Aneh!

"Naruto-sama kenapa sih, gak baikan aja sama Tuan Muda Uchiha? dia itu calon Raja loo! Ntar luu dibikin miskin sama dia baru tau rasa luu!"nasihat Iruka yang sampe patung liberti ganti gaya jadi breakdance juga gak bakal Naruto baikan sama Sasuke si Raja Introvert itu. hedehh…

"Udah deh, paman! Elu gak usah berkhayal tinggi begitu, mau sampe menara Pisa rebah, juga gak bakal gue baikan sama SI AYAM SONGONG itu! Lagipula, firasat gue menyatakan, si Uchiha itu punya rencana buruk!"kata Naruto sambil menggosok dagu dengan telunjuknya. Bergaya sedang mikir. Hinata pun berkomentar.

"Tapi…Tuan Muda Uchiha itu, tidak seburuk kelihatannya kok!"

"Benar! Dia juga sering bagi-bagi bantuan untuk warga miskin! Masa iya, si Uchiha itu punya rencana busuk? Sulit dipercaya!"komentar Iruka.

"Chk! kan, ape aje bisa terjadi di dunia yang serasa sempit ini! kan gak semua orang baik di luar, baik juga di dalamnya! "kali ini Naruto pun memenangkan pergosipan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke Si Calon Raja.

Hinata terlihat mikir, begitu juga dengan Iruka.

Bener juga. Bisa aje, si Uchiha itu punya maksud tertentu sama seluruh, semua, all, everything, anything, and ayu ting-ting(?) dengan kebaikannya. Hmm…pinter luu Nar…

"Hahh…lupakan Uchiha! sekarang, kita ke kediaman Hyuga! Katanya Putri Hinata mau potong rambut? Sekalian mau liat burungnya Neji!"

Burung lagi…

Iruka hanya mingkem. Males banget bahas soal burung. Ini kenapa yaa? Dari chapy pertama sama chapy kedua ini bahasnya gak jauh-jauh dari burung? Ada apa gerangan? #dikemplang.

Dan saat mereka sampai di kediaman Hyuga. Sang kakak, Hyuga Neji tengah berkacak pinggang. Gayanya udah kaya emak-emak nunggu anak laki-lakinya yang pulang tengah malem di depan gerbang. Mukanya aje udah asem banget. and Hinata pun hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ohayou, Neji-san! Piye kabare?" #doeng. -_-'

"Chk! Elu kenape bisa sama adek gue?"Tanya Neji Out Of Dialog.

"Hehehe… Putri Hinata datang temuin gue, katanya dia mau potong rambut gara-gara liat burung luu!"kata Naruto frontal. Neji otomatis pegangin 'anu'nya sambil menatap sang adik tidak percaya.

What? 'Titit' gue dilihat sama Hinata? ADEK GUE?

Iruka dan Naruto hampir ngakak ngeliat mukanya Neji kecut banget. pegangin 'anu'nya dengan muka merona abis. Hinata bingung.

"Iya! Onii-chan kenapa? Kok merah gitu mukanya?"

"Pfft…ekhem… ee, Neji-san! Elu bener-bener! Adek sendiri di nistain begitu! Keterlaluan bener luu, jadi kakak!"kata Naruto yang gak terima. Enak aje, Hinata yang polos and lugu bakal musnah dong? Bejat bener luu jadi kakak.

"Wow-wow-wow! Tu-tunggu dulu! Hi-Hinata-chan, kapan elu liat b-b-bu-burung gue?"Tanya Neji malu banget.

GILAAAAAAA!. Teriak Neji dalam hati.

"Kemarin sore dan tadi setelah sarapan! Aku lihat onii-chan mainin burungnya!"jawab Hinata jujur banget. sumpeh luu? Elu beneran liat Hinata? Gak nyangka luu Neji…

Naruto ketawa hebat liatin mukanya Neji. Bersama Iruka tentunya yang udah gak kuat nahan godaan untuk tertawa. Mukanya Neji pun makin merah. Hinata makin bingung.

"Ada yang lucu?"Tanya Hinata polos. Neji pun mikir-mikir.

Kemarin sore dan tadi setelah sarapan? Burung gue? Gue gak pernah ngelakuin itu. gue ini gak gila sexs. seenggaknya yaa, kalo mainin 'Titit' gue gak bakal sembarangan tempat. Nahlo? Gue kok ngakuin? Chk! Gila. Ini bener-bener gila. Kapan gue mainin bu-.

Naruto ngakak sambil kejang gara-gara gak kuat ketawa. Saking gak kuatnya sampe tanah yang di injaknya pun di pukul-pukul gak kuat.

"Chk! Maksud luu, burung merpati itu, Hinata-chan?"Tanya Neji yang mukanya asem banget.

Hinata ngangguk. Neji sudah ngira yang iya-iya tentang adeknya. Dan mengakuin pernah mainin 'Titit'nya lagi. hahaha… Muke Gile luu Ndroo… #ngekk.

Naruto pun berhenti tertawa setelah mengusap air matanya. sedangkan Iruka yang udah gak kuat itu masih berjongkok megangin perutnya. Hedehh…

"Chk! Masuk!"kata Neji sambil pasang muka sakit hati.

"Hehehe…"

Naruto, Iruka dan Hinata hendak melangkahkan kaki saat sesosok manusia mengusik.

"Boleh aku juga ikut masuk?"

Iruka dan Hinata menatap bingung orang tersebut. Tetapi, beda dengan Naruto yang pasang muka gedeg kembali.

~TBC~

Silahkan Review…

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Me? The Silly Boy's My**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina**

**Rate : T-Indonesia, AU, OOC,Typo, Humor yang membingungkan.**

**Note : Ehehe… ekhem, kalo saya pake bahasa gaul, ada yang gak ngerti yaa? Mohon maaf yaa! Untuk chap ini, bahasanya lebih manusiawi kok. Ehehehe… untuk humor yang berlebih, maaf! Untuk cerita ini, humornya sesuai selera saya. #gampar. Ehkem… dan untuk tambahan tokoh atau lakon Jawa, itu agak gak mungkin yaa… soalnya cerita ini agak kurang pas kalo di pasangin sama tokoh lakon Jawa. Ntar aja deh, saya bikinkan cerita khusus untuk Aila-ansory . tapi agak lama yaa... Di tunggu yaa… XD untuk kata yang frontal, emmm… masih bingung nentuin kata-kata yang pas.**

**Honto ni gomennasai nee… updatenya luaaaaaaamaa… hehehe Silahken monggo! Di nikmati hidangannya… #dihajar**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy Minggu Lalu~**

"Boleh aku juga ikut masuk?"

Iruka dan Hinata menatap bingung orang tersebut. Tetapi, beda dengan Naruto yang pasang muka gedeg kembali.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Selamat Makan**

**#Dihajar-masa**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

"Uchiha lagi! Sebaiknya Uchiha-san cepat-cepat deh cari kerjaan! Mungkin dengan mengajak sapi ternak warga untuk nge-Dance, atau hanya membantu seekor cicak di kerajaan yang tengah bersalin misalnya? Hahahh… Sepertinya dunia ini terlalu sempit untuk dihuni oleh keluarga Uchiha!"cerocos Naruto yang mukanya bikin mumet kepala. Susah untuk di jabarkan seperti apa The Ekspresion Of Naruto.

Naruto yang ngomongnya mulai sembarangan. Sekarepmu wae. Dan Naruto udah kaya orang kena PHK, merana, gundah gulana dan melalang buana terus hidupnya, selalu ada aja cobaan yang menanti hidupnya. Tadi si Uchiha sekarang Uchiha lagi. Tadi Adik sekarang kakak. Chk, bahkan Naruto sudah berdo'a sepenuh hati, setulus kasih ibu, walaupun mama dan papa larang*kaya pernah denger* tapi cinta ini membunuhku. Dan semua judul lagu yang galau-galau pun terucap.

"Elu mau ngapain sih kemari?"kata Neji dongkol. Cukup, cukup sudah. Neji tak sanggup lagi. Ia sudah ternodai pikirannya dengan adanya Naruto dan omongannya yang minta ampun itu di dekatnya, apalagi ada si Itachi, Raja Sial. Kalo deket-deket sama Itachi, pasti bakalan ada malpraktek. Apa lagi kalo bukan di usilin sampe mampus.

"Yaelah bro! Gue Cuma mau main sebentar doang! Pelit bener lu, gue calon raja di Negara serikat, yang tanahnya elu injak ini! Gue juga sebenernya mau cari si adik gue tercinta, tersayang, tersakiti, terharu, ternista, ternodai, dan ter-ter lainnya! Apakah 'kakanda' melihatnya?"cerocos Itachi sinting, gaya oke! Tapi kok… Suasana hening seketika.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras. Sumpah deh, kenapa Itachi jadi begini? Iruka mengaruk kepalanya kasar. Udah kaya orang kutuan. Garuk-garuk kepala terus. Neji pun bertambah frustasi dengan kedatangan makhluk astral dan sejenisnya di depan kediamannya. Mungkin Neji harus panggil Ki Joko Pinter untuk mengusir makhluk seperti Itachi.

"Yaa udah! Masuk!"Neji pun pasrah. bertambah sudah beban hidupnya. Dengan wajah yang tersakiti Neji memasuki kediamannya di susul oleh ketiga makhluk jejadian tadi.

Dan Itachi pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berjalan dengan gagahnya masuk ke kediaman Hyuga. Dan dapat kita lihat suasana di kediaman Hyuga. Naruto sukses di buat mangap selebar-lebarnya dan berkata-

"Oh-May-Gat! Ini rumah apa mansion? Ya ampun!"kata Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Huh~Silahkan masuk! Anggap aja rumah sendiri!"kata Itachi gak tau diri banget. rumah, rumah siapa? Serasa yang punya rumah gitu. Yaa ampuunn! Dengan sukses Neji menggeplak kepala Itachi dengan keras. Sumpeh deh luu Neji, cepet temuin Tsunade. Biar di opname.

Naruto menatap kediaman Hyuga yang ramai dengan para pembantu yang tengah bekerja. Banting tulang untuk sekedar sesuap nasi. Yaa ampun lebay banget.

Para tukang kebun yang sibuk cabut-cabut rumput, para selir yang sibuk ngepel lantai. Dan dapat kita lihat Hyuga Hiashi yang lagi kasih makan ikan Kakap di kolam ikan. Paman! Elu melihara ikan atau tambak ikan sih? Hiashi yang mukanya udah kaya orang yang habis ngelempar duit benggol ke sungai terus gak ngerasa bersalah gitu. Sumpeh dehh… duit di buang-buang. Elu belum pernah rasain hujan duit benggol, paman Hiashi?

"Yoo! Paman Hiashi! Sedang apa? Nyuci baju?"Tanya Naruto gak banget. Jelas-jelas Hiashi lagi tebar-tebar pakan ikan. Matanya Naruto sepertinya agak bermasalah rupanya. Dengan semangat Naruto menghampiri Hiashi dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa ikan-ikannya pada kejang-kejang semua. Naruto bingung. Ada apakah gerangan? Sakit kah ikan-ikan itu?

"Pa-paman! Ikannya kenapa?"Naruto yang menatap horror ikan-kan yang seperti lagi disko itu. Dengan sarapnya Hiashi menginjak-injak lantai kayu yang di injaknya dengan keras. Buat apa coba? Eyang dubur udah insap, ngapain coba Arya multiguna versi Hiashi begituan?… hahaha…

"Ohh! Itu sudah biasa! Dia lagi senam jasmani! Elu pernah lihat ikan senam jasmani belum? Kalo belum,lihat dan saksikanlah!"kata Hiashi edan. Neji yang semakin jengah segera merampas makanan ikan di tangan Hiashi dan mengendus baunya.

"Eng? Kok baunya kaya obat nyamuk?"Neji pun curiga dan menatap Hiashi yang tampangnya lugu-lugu minta di hajar. Liat aja mukanya, cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sudah kaya habis maling ikan, habis itu di buang gitu aja. Polos banget luu.

"Apa yang ayah campur ke makanan ikan ini? perasaan gue gak enak!"Naruto yang masih asyik liatin ikan itu pun semakin nafsu. Ia malah mengobok-obok air kolam bahkan ikan yang tadi kejang-kejang kini malah terapung di permukaan air. Hinata yang juga tertarik itu malah cucuk-cucuk ikannya sambil ketawa sinting.

"Hehehe… seratus untukmu! Tadi makanan ikannya, ayah campur dengan Baygon! Tadi ayah lihat ikannya lemas! Ayah pikir jika diberi obat nyamuk, bakal sehat!"jawab Hiashi jujur. Keterlaluan bener lu paman. Masa makanan ikan di kasih baygon. Yaa malah matilah ikanya. Hedeeehhh…

Neji sukses kena Asma dadakan. Dadanya sesak banget. kok kelakuan semua orang gak ada yang beres. Bahkan Itachi yang tadi sibuk ngusap-ngusap kepalanya, kini malah bantuin Neji ngusap-ngusap bahunya. Berusaha mengalirkan rasa haru kepada Neji. Mencoba untuk berduka walaupun mukanya sama sekali gak berduka.

"Yaa ampuuuuunn! Ayah! Itu kan ikan buat dijual besok! Kenapa bisa mati kejang begini?"histeris Hanabi sang adik terkecil datang dengan wajah shocknya bukan main. Yaa ampun. Elu kan bangsawan, kenapa malah jualan ikan sih?

Iruka yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi tidak bisu yang menatap dan merekam semua kejadian mengenaskan barusan. Ia pun memasang wajah berbela sungkawa yang sedalam-dalamnya. Iruka tak sanggup melihat kematian ikan-ikan yang tragis itu. Chk, kok pada melankolis semua sih?

Sumpeh dehh, apa susahnya coba? Ikan mati yaa di ambil bersihin tinggal goreng. Kan gak repot bro…

Itachi yang berwajah datar menatap Ikan-ikan yang terapung di kolam dengan tatapan sulit di mengerti. Wajahnya yang tampan itu kini menatap ikan itu satu persatu. Entah apa yang di fikirkannya. Silahkan tatap wajah Itachi yang Bahkan dengan Dungu-nya Itachi berkata-

"Itu semua sudah kehendak langit! Saya selaku Calon Raja Uchiha akan menyiapkan tempat pemakaman untuk ikan-ikanmu Neji!"Neji pun galau. Naruto sudah di ajak masuk ke dalam untuk minum teh di halaman belakang. Layaknya seorang kekasih yang baik. Ciee cieee… Hinata pun mencoba menjamu tamu gak di undang itu untuk sekedar menyesap secangkir racun tikus untuk mereka. #dihajar.

"Ada apa ini?"Sasuke datang dengan tampang tak mengerti menatap Itachi yang sedang mencoba membuat Neji Move On kembali. Liat aja Iatchi kaya udah ketahuan selingkuh sama pacarnya and kaya orang lagi rujuk sama pacarnya. Pokoknya gak banget deh… #damai.

"Eehh! Otouto, dari mana aja lu? Gue cariin kemana-mana lu! Sampe lubang cacing pun gue cariin buat nyari manusia kaya Elu!"tunjuk Itachi sakit hati. Kenapa bisa sakit hati? Dan ngapain coba cari Sasuke di lubang cacing? Emangnya Sasuke Mikroba apa? Hidup ini memang penuh dengan misteri. #digeplak.

Sasuke yang kedatangannya seperti biasa, gak ada yang ajak, datang-datang minta minta di injak. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke kelakuannya bener-bener kaya jelangkung. Mami Mikoto waktu lahirin Sasuke tenggak Baygon yaa? Kelakuan Sasuke bener-bener dehh… yaa tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? #cengengesan.

"NEJI-SAN! BURUNG ELU MANA? GUE MAU LIHAT DONG!"teriak Naruto dari dalam rumah. Neji langsung mingkem. Hiashi shock berat. Itachi mangap-mangap. Sasuke melotot.

Dan keempat orang tadi pun terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Yaa ampuuuuuuunn…. Keterlaluan bener luu Naruto. Burung lagi-burung lagi. Elu gak cape apa? Bahas burung melulu.

"Tidak kusangka, kau orang yang seperti itu!"kata Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng menatap Neji tidak percaya. Sasuke! elu aja gak percaya, apa lagi gue. Neji yang gak kuat segera pergi dengan wajah lesu, seperti orang terkena penyakit Galau Kronis stadium 5, mungkin ini sudah takdirmu Neji.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto si pirang atau Sasuke sebut Kera Sakti itu pun segera masuk dengan buru-buru dan bara-bara, bere-bere itu. bahkan Itachi yang tak kuasa menahan haru segera menyusul Sasuke dengan alay-nya ia berkata-

"Otouto-ku, yang tersayang, tercinta, terimut, termanis, tunggu kakakmu yang narsis ini!"

"DAMAREE YO, ANIKIIIII!"

BUAGH

"o-oto-uto…"Itachi pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima Chidori campur sandal jepit melayang itu. Sungguh, jurus baru yang mengesankan. Cacuke, sugoi nee… #hajar.

Sasuke kini memasuki kediaman Hyuga dengan gesit itu kini terdiam. Mata Sasuke kini membulat. Matanya hampir keluar gara-gara terkejut luar biasa.

"…ckckck! Ini rumah apa toko elektronik sih?"guman Sasuke kagum. Kok bisa sih? #periksa-kejiwaan.

Sasuke pergi menyusuri seluruh pelosok kediaman Hyuga. Bahkan, lubang jamban pun ia datangi. Sungguh luar binasa luu Sas…

Dan dapat kita lihat, Hinata yang entah kenapa masih menenteng samurainya. Liat aja, Hinata udah kaya mau Debus. Kemana-mana bawa pedang. Dan Naruto yang kini tengah mainin burungnya Neji. Hinata tertawa kecil. Mungkin Naruto bakalan suka juga sama burungnya Neji.

Burung lagi kan? Hayoo, siapa yang pikirannya kemana-mana? #digeplak.

"Hinata-chan! Gue mau ke toilet dulu!"

"hum! Hati-hati, Naruto-kun!"jawab Hinata mesem-mesem cute.

Naruto yang seperti biasa, suka kelayapan. Di telusurinya lah mansion Hyuga. Dan sampailah di sebuah kamar kecil bertuliskan TOILET. Saat Naruto membuka pintu, dapat kita lihat jika Sang Calon Raja Uchiha alias Sasuke Uchiha yang lagi ngobok-ngobok jamban. Ngapain coba? Elu beneran cari Naruto di jamban Sas? Ckckck..

Naruto syok berat. Beginikah kelakuan asli seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto sukses menutup pintu dengan pelan saat Sasuke sendiri tak merasakan kehadiran makhluk seperti Naruto di ambang kematian… eehh salah! Di ambang pintu maksudnya.

"Ternyata, Si ayam disko itu, tukang sedot WC?"

EEEEPPHH?

Naruto yang otaknya serasa sebesar biji beras itu geleng-geleng memaklumi. Wooii Naruto! Sasuke itu calon Raja, masa di kira tukang sedot WC? Chk, Elu juga sih Sasuke! Hedeehh…

Naruto pun dengan masih menahan pipis kembali ke halaman belakang. Berusaha melupakan kejadian yang mungkin bakalan jadi mimpi buruk Naruto. Dan bahkan Naruto udah merencanakan untuk tidur lebih nyenyak dengan menenggak secangkir Baygon. Chk! Elu mau tidur atau mau tidur selamanya sih, Naruto?

"Sudah selesai, Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata yang menyeduh gelas teh hijaunya.

"E-emmm… "jawab Naruto setengah-setengah. Gak yakin kalo si Sasuke kerja sebagai tukang sedot WC. Suwer, kenapa harus tukang sedot WC? Tukang sampah kan lebih elit. #dirajam.

Naruto pun segera duduk dengan nyaman di samping Hinata yang memberikan secangkir teh hijau padanya. Tersenyum lebar dan kemudian menyeruput teh hijau itu. Mencoba untuk menikmati pagi menjelang siang di kediaman Hyuga yang tenang ini.

Ciee ciieee… yang lagi mesra-mesraan nihh yeeee…

#digampar-bolak-balik.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Me? The Silly Boy's My**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina**

**Rate : T-Indonesia, AU, OOC,Typo, Humor yang membingungkan.**

**Summary : Naruto si bangsawan rupawan bertemu dengan Hinata si gadis perawan idaman para pria dan juga si Sasuke calon raja Psikopat sinting pun bertemu. Apa yang akan terjadi? NaruHina, SasuHina. MinaKushi (dikit). Humor setengah mateng. Banjir Typo. Gak suka, jangan baca yaa!**

**Note : Mohon maaf untuk Chapy kemarin yang kurang bagus. Saya juga kecewa kenapa chapy kemarin garing banget. Dan sungguh, entah kenapa, mengapa, Why. Humor gue ngilang gitu aja. Dan untuk Chapy ini, semoga anda para Readers, baik yang tua maupun muda, baik yang kaya maupun miskin, baik yang jomblo and jomblowan, semoga anda terhibur. Terima kasih. Salam sejahtera! Lanjutkan! #ditendangSBY.**

**-ooo-**

Setelah acara jamu-jamuan di rumah keluarga Hyuga kemarin, Naruto yang gak tau diri banget datang beserta Iruka dan para selir-selirnya ke rumah Hyuga. Bahkan untuk kali ini, dalam sejarah yang pernah ada. Dan rekor muri yang pernah ada. Minato dan Kushina datang dengan beribu-ribu algojo.

Chk, Papa mertua dapat Aliansi darimana? #Gampar+injek.

Udah kaya orang mau pergi perang, segala macam tetek bengek tentang perlengkapan mereka ke kediaman Hyuga. Pokoknya sadis lah. Bawa segala macem senjata. Yaa, meriam lah, SS2 lah, Senjata laras panjang lah, pokoknya komplit dah. Udah serasa kaya main di Counter Strike. Hedeeehhh… Ini zaman apa sih?

Minato dan Kushina yang naik kereta kuda ala berbi-berbi di TV. Kudanya warna putih, udah gitu, kudanya kaya lagi syuting iklan shampoo. Kibas sana, kibas sini. Chk, semua zaman ada di sini. #pusing.

"Sayang. Anak kita semangat sekali yaa?"Tanya Kushina. Ia duduk dengan anggunnya. Gaya ala bangsawan. Cocok banget sama Mami Kushina. Cucok deh, Cyiinn! Yuk yaa, Yuuuuuuuukk… #author-mendadak-waria.

"Iya, benar istriku sayang. Kapan yaa, kita punya anak lagi?"Minato pun melirik istrinya takut-takut. Mami Kushina pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mencoba untuk tetap anggun dan bangsawan. Ia pun menatap Minato dengan tatapan kasih sayangnya seperti biasa.

"Minato sayang, satu anak lebih baik. Ingat! Harga Elpigi naik tiga kali lipat. Kalau kita punya anak lagi, anak kita gak bisa nafas. Papa gak inget? Waktu Naru-chan bayi, waktu mau di kasih oksigen, dia gak mau. Tapi waktu di kasih gas Elpigi, anak kita malah adem ayem begitu waktu nafas. Tapi anak kita langsung kena Step begitu. Papa juga gak inget? Waktu Naru-chan bayi, kita gelandangan pah. Harus beli Elpigi 15 tabung per hari. Beli pabrik susu sapi, kambing, unta, biawak, kadal, rubah ekor sembilan, monster pasir ekor satu, kucing ekor dua, emm… pokoknya banyak pengeluaran deh!"

"…"

"…"

Author : "…" #garuk-garuk-kepala

Mami Kushina yakin itu anakmu? Kok, serasa kaya Alien yaa? Emangnya ada, bayi yang nafas pake gas Elpigi? Waduh! Dunia jungkir balik. Bumi berguncang. Yaa tuhan… Dan emangnya biawak punya susu? Emangnya kadal punya susu? Emangnya Kurama punya buah dada? #gampar.

Bu-bukan itu maksud gue. Emangnya Kurama bisa menyusui? Chk! Jangan bilang Kurama Transgender. Jangan bilang Kurama operasi payudara? Waduh! Sinting! Naruto, gara-gara elu tuh, Kurama jadi Transgender. Elu mau minum susu, aneh-aneh aja sih!

Dan Helloooo~ Mami Kushina! Sejak kapan Shukaku itu menyusui? Emangnya Shukaku itu Mamalia apa? Tapi… kayanya Shukaku itu Mamamia Lezatos deh!. #injek.

Sudah! Cukup! Cukup-cukup sudah~ #malah-nyanyi.

Back to story.

"Baiklah! Lagipula, dengan adannya Naru-chan, kita jadi serasa punya anak seribu! Kelakuannya… Ckckck! Mama ngidam apa sih waktu ngandung Naru-chan?"Tanya Minato KEPO bener.

"Emm… waktu itu, mama ngidam pengen melihara Anaconda! Tapi waktu mama nonton Serial Naruto Shippuden yang waktu Sasuke-kun lawan Itachi-kun, ada Uler-uler yang mirip sama Anaconda gitu! Tapi waktu ulernya buka mulut! Keluar semacam emm… banci kaleng gak pake baju! Sejak saat itu, mama benci sama Anaconda! Dan mama juga benci sama uler! Geli-geli gimanaaaaa gitu!"kata Mami Kushina sambil bergidik ngeri.

Minato mingkem. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Chk! Sialan! Minato jadi ngehayal yang iya-iya tentang cerita uler-uler dan banci yang keluar dari mulut Anaconda.

'Anaconda buka mulut, terus keluar Banci?'

"Emm…"Minato masih mikir.

'Itu pasti Uler spesies langka! Chk! Atau mungkin, ulernya gumoh* waktu nelen banci itu! Chk! Kaya gak ada makanan lain aja! Sekali-kali, makan sayuran dan minum susu! Ntar sapa tau, Anaconda-nya masuk iklan susu El-man! Yang perutnya kotak-kotak itu loh!'

Chk! Tau ah! Jalan pikir papi Minato sempit banget. Males gue jadinya.

*Gumoh itu, bahasa jawa. Kalo ada bayi beberapa bulan yang kalo habis minum susu ASI, setelah beberapa menit gitu, bayinya memuntahkan sedikit cairan putih yang mirip air susu, Cuma disertai liur tentunya*

Naruto yang kaya serasa lagi di omongin gitu, bersin-bersin gak jelas. Padahal emang dia lagi Flu dan Batuk berdahak. Minum Humagrib Naruto…

Ia berjalan di barisan paling depan dengan kuda Polem( Poni Lempar)-nya. Ia tersenyum penuh Kharismatik menuju kediaman Hyuga. Rencananya sih, Naruto mau ngelamar Hyuga buat jadi istrinya. Wess… bukan Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Hiashi atau pun Hyuga Hanabi. Naruto tidak sepedofil itu sodara-sodara. Naruto kan masih doyan perawan cantik yang labil-labil gimanaaaa gitu! #sotoy.

Ia sudah mengayal yang indah-indah. Rencana pernikahan yang mau di langsungkan di pinggir pantai pake lampu-lampu Neon gitu. Dress code-nya baju purba. Makanannya ala Eropa. Uhh~ Nistanya. Ckckck…

Tapi, baru saja Naruto beserta rombongan hampir tiba di kediaman Hyuga, para rombongan di halangi oleh-

"ADA APA INI? KENAPA RAME-RAME BEGINI? ELU MAU DEMO, SUPAYA GUE TURUN JABATAN? HAH?"teriak Itachi senggak bingit. Chk! Siapa juga yang mau demo. Elu kebiasaan nonton berita di Mitra Tv sih.

"SUMPAH! DEMI PERBAN SUNAT FIR'AUN! GUE GAK KORUP! GUE GAK PERNAH NERIMA SUAP! GUE NETRAL BRO! GUE NETRAL MA MEN!"kata Itachi ala Rege-rege gitu. Para Algojo dan termasuk para Namikaze itu melongo.

Kushina pun keluar dari gerbong kereta kencana itu menuju kuda Naruto. Ia menyuruh Naruto turun dari kudanya dan menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang pada Naruto.

"Naru-chan! Cepat ke apotek! Beli satu suntikan air zam-zam! Mami rasa Itachi-kun tengah kerasukan arwah gentayangan sekitar sini."kata Mami Kushina watados. Iruka udah pingsan karena gak kuat dengan cobaan hidupnya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto menuju Apotek. Bodo amatlah! Mau beda zaman kek, yang penting titah dari Mami Kushina terlaksanakan dengan baik. Halah~

Back to story.

Itachi yang masih mencegat jalannya para Algojo Namikaze itu di kejutkan dengan kedatangan makhluk jejadian dari Neraka jahanam.

"KYAAA! Ada bang Tachi! Aku rindu denganmu, Sayang!"kata banci itu. Itachi yang merasakan ada bahaya mengintai dirinya pun segera pasang kuda-kuda. Tapi karena darurat, ia pun merampas kuda milik Naruto dan pergi dari TKP. Meninggalkan sekumpulan orang-orang yang melongo hebat.

Dan mungkin ada yang tau, siapa banci itu? Yang pasti bukan gue! Gue hanya makhluk astral yang gak jelas asal usul lahirnya darimane dan keluarge yang kaya ape! #abaikan.

Para Algojo Namikaze itu pada berlarian menghindari banci itu yang, astaganaga 'ular tangga turun tangga naik lagi' itu berlari mengejar-ngejar para Algojo cakep untuk kepuasan dirinya. Sialan! Banci kaleng ternyata juga pilih-pilih pasangan yee? Gue pikir, ayam kena Hepatits pun bakal di gasak juga. Hedehh…

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke yang dermawan dan menawan itu terusik dengan acara sahari-harinya. Bagi-bagi sembako. Ia dengan geram dan ditambah garam itu menuju lokasi yang udah bikin Sasuke kena biang keringat itu. Dan lagi-lagi ketemu si Kuning. Kemarin ketemu kuning, sekarang ketemu lagi.

'AKU KUTUK KAU JADI HITAM!'batin Sasuke sinting. Emangnya elu emaknya Naru, Sasuke? Main kutuk-kutuk aje. Udah kaya emak-emak kos-kosan aje luu, Sas. Ckckck…

Sasuke pun mendatangi, menghampiri, sampai ia kena penyakit beri-beri, ia pun makan buah beri, Chk!

Sasuke menatap Naruto sengit. Naruto sih anteng-anteng aje. Nahlo? Emangnya banci tadi kemana?

Halah! LUPAKAN! Lupakan banci yang tadi. Naruto berdiri berkacak pinggang yang tentunya menatap Sasuke tajam. Seakan-akan ia bisa mengutuk Sasuke jadi jelek, dungu, menjijikkan, dan sebangsanya. Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Mau apa kau dengan cecungukmu itu?"Tanya Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk para Algojo Namikaze dengan dagunya. Uhh~gile! Sombong bingit luu, Sas.

"Gue, cowo tertampan sejagat raya ini, mau ngelamar cewe gue yang imut-imut kaya marmut. Hyuga Hinata!"kata Naruto pamer. Kushina dan Minato entah pergi kemana. Pokoknya sosok mereka berdua udah kaya hantu-hantu zaman ababil. Bentar-bentar ilang, bentar-bentar ada. Chk.

Sasuke langsung merengut.

'SIALAAAAAANN! DIA MAU NGELANGKAHIN GUE? LANGKAHIN DULU MAYAT ITACHI! DASAR JERUK JAHANAM!'batin Sasuke edan. Yang cemburu kan elu, Sas! Kenapa Itachi dibawa-bawa juga? Dasar luu, kerjaannya cari tumbal mulu. Heran gue!

"Dengerin yee, Kuning anyut! Gue gak akan biarin elu ngelamar Hinata! Dia itu tunangan gue!"kata Sasuke ngaku-ngaku.

"WHUUUUAAAAAATT? Elu? Tunangannye Hyuga Hinata? Elu lagi mimpi, 'Tuan Muda Uchiha Yang Senggaknya Bukan Main' Chk! Ohh iye! Gue lupa, kalo elu kan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan! Pfft…"ejek Naruto yang udah kaya orang pengen di cabut rohnya. Cari mati lah pokoknya.

Dan sumpeh deh, sampe Ikan Hiu-nya Kisame belajar pake popok juga, gak bakal Sasuke itu mau mengalah dengan si poweranger Kuning a.k.a Naruto itu.

Sasuke pun dengan gemas menjambak-jambak rambut Naruto ala ABG Ababil. Chk! Kaya gadis perawan aje berantem pake acara jambak-jambakan segala. Dan Hellooooo~ Yuhuuuuu~ itu gak mungkin terjadi.

Sasuke pun dengan gemas menarik kerah baju Naruto dan itu menyebabkan celana panjang Naruto yang sudah mati-matian dia jaga supaya gak terjatuh dan terkulai lemas ke tanah itu pun terlepas dari peraduannya. #kata-kata-dramatis-banget.

Sasuke melotot. Iruka yang tadi baru siuman pun pingsan kembali. Kushina dan Minato yang baru tiba pun melongo. Dan Naruto kejang-kejang gak jelas.

"KYAAAAAAAA! ITU APAAAAAAANN?"

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata-chan! I-i-i-ini… ka-kata Mami Kushina. Na-na-na-namanya 'Terung Lemas'. Ahaha. TEME! BRENGSEK! ITU CELANA GUE, MAU LUU KEMANAIN?"teriak Naruto sampai uratnya hampir putus.

Sedangkan Sasuke. Pelaku pencurian celana kedodoran itu pun berlari meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Di duga pelaku tengah mengidap penyakit Hepatitis stadium akhir dan akan di makamkan besok. Permirsa. Kita ke berita lain…

Chk! TBC aje deh! pusing gue…

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


End file.
